onepiecetreasurecruiseglobalfandomcom-20200216-history
Sengoku the Buddha
damage to all enemies and boosts ATK of all characters by 1.5x for 1 turn | MaxTurns = 28 | MinTurns = 19 | ManualLocation = *Fight! Sand-Sand Band!! *Blast! Whitebeard Pirates | CaptainAbilityName = Moral Justice will Never be Defeated!!! | CaptainAbilityDesc = Reduces Special charge time by 2 turns at start of quest and triples ATK for Sengoku the Buddha and characters with a Cost of 20 or less | Tandem = | EvolutionChain = | NCharEvo = 3 | EvolutionMaterials = | NMatEvo = 4 | Obtain = *Only through Evolution | Notes = Summary (as of December 2018): Bad (1/5). Sengoku hasn't aged well. You can still clear some older content with him, but why bother? And he doesn't synergize well with anybody else, F2P or not. While his 6+ is a direct upgrades, it is also pretty weak, so it is not a priority to evolve. Unless you have a lot of skulls. And if you do, it means you have better units anyway, so you won't use 'goku 6+ anyway. :( * Captain ability: Weak if not worse (1.5/5). Good for clearing older content, but that's not much to say. *'Special': Weak if not worse (1.5/5). Boosts everyone, but for a terrible pool of characters at an abysmally slow CD. And clear grunts. *'Limit Break' NA Detailed review and other notes *He was the 'F2P' legend, a very interesting concept, and certainly usable in the first year of so of OPTC, when getting RR was much harder (Sugo's once a month, silverfest all the time, etc.). But as time went on, RR units (and other legends) kept getting more and more OP and easier to get. Goku is not helped that raid bosses and most coliseum units won't work with him, either. So basically he has to draw on a very limited pull of units (worse than Legend Buggy) and offers no good reason to do so unless you have just started the game, your box is super limited, and he is your only legend (if so, sorry...). If you have other legends, any other legend will generally work better (unless your luck sucks and you get only old weak ones, like Boa v1, Shanks v1, Sabo v1, etc.). Even then, some newer RRs (check Perospero Eldest Son of the Charlotte Family...) not too mention raid bosses/chaos colo units (if you can get them) have comparable and often stronger CA. If you really want to use 'goku, read on. *This is the old review from 2016. Kept for historical interest :) "Oh boy. Sengoku is a great legend, useful as captain and sub, but he does require special management (as the captain, that is). He basically means many underpowered units become top tier in his teams, and vice versa. Which means that Sengoku teams are running pretty different subs from all other teams, so particularly if you are a new player, you will have a major headache figuring out strategy. Fortunately, there are guides for Sengoku teams for many battles. Anyway, we will list some best Sengoku subs below." * General strategy for Sengoku is - rush and crush. You can stall a bit, but generally you want to reach the boss and burst him ASAP. * Socket guide: easy, just the usual five great sockets: Auto-Heal, Anti-Bind, Anti-Despair, Charge Special and Matching Orbs * Ships: there is no super-ship for Sengoku, so usually Thousand Sunny is totally sufficient. ** You may think for a second that Big Top would be useful for Sengoku teams: it is not. The fact that it does not boost Sengoku's means that a third of your team is nerfed badly. The 1.4x HP for the other characters does not compensate for the attack nerf. If you want high HP on Sengoku teams, run Moby Dick; usually after few stages your HP will be maxed for when you need it anyway. *Besides having his type change from to , his super evolution can be considered a direct upgrade. There is little need to keep a pre-SE version of Sengoku, since there is very little content that his SE cannot clear that this one would; pretty much the only relevant content is the one that is restricted to characters only, and you can probably clear them with any decent captain. It is recommended you SE Sengoku ASAP. *Does NOT boost his 6+ version, but his 6+ version does boost him. Team building * Popualar Sengoku subs, grouped by type (color), but keep in mind you can mix and match: ** : Usopp Usopp Golden Pound (time delay), Petty Officer Coby (1.5x orb boost for 2 turns), Momonga Marine Vice Admiral (1.75x Cerebral boost), Ship Cutter T-Bone Marine Captain (damage reduction), Kami Eneru (1.5x PSY atk boost, fixed damage). You can also use either Garp the Fist+Mr. 2 Bon Clay Bombardier Arabesque or Gild. Tesoro Gold Ship Casino King to get full orbs, even through one of them is going to be underpowered. ** : Breed Pet-Pet Fruit User (higher orb chance, 1.75x self-ATK boost for 1 turn), Mont Blanc Noland Lvneel Kingdom Explorer (1.5x orb boost for 2 turns), Nami Voyage Dream: World Map (fixed damage on 1 enemy, 1.5x orb boost for 1 turn), Mr. 3 Extra Special Candelabra (time delay), Nico Robin (2x INT boost), Don Krieg Poison Gas Bomb MH5 (poison) ** : Arlong the Pirate (beatstick), Iron-Mace Alvida Smooth-Smooth Fruit (damage reduction), Calgara (beatstick), Dalmatian Marine Vice Admiral (extra damage when combo'd with time delay), Franky Frankenstein (orb swaps), Monkey D. Luffy Gear 2 (beatstick) ** : Bellamy the Hyena (1.5x orb boost for 1 turn), Carina Gold Ship Songstress (1.5x orb boost for 1 turn + RCV boost), Roronoa Zoro Ashura Ichibugin (beatstick), Ghost Princess Perona (damage reduction), White Chase Smoker (beastick with damage reduction), Paulie Dock One Foreman/Mast Specialist (slot lock) ** : Lucci: Beastman Cat-Cat Fruit, Model: Leopard (beastick+QCK orbs), Kaku Dock One Carpentry Specialist (1.5x orb boost for 2 turns), Roronoa Zoro Jack the Ripper (time delay+bit damage), Sanji Diable Jambe Flambe (fixed damage), Ain Neo Marines Vice Admiral (reduces despair/bind) ** Many teams feature Donquixote Doflamingo Warlord of the Sea, even if he is not boosted, because his special is just so good. Occasionally you can find teams using Legends, such as LegendDoffy, or health cutters. ** This is not an exhaustive list, but it should have most of the favorite Sengoku subs. If I missed anyone good you have used on occasion, do post. *There is also a question - should you keep some characters unevolved for Sengoku? Well, it's a tough choice: keeping them means not using them for Ray's shop/sockets/specials. None are really necessary. I will say this: I had run Sengoku for half a year, I've kept a bunch of unevolved characters for him, including Marco, QCKKalifa... and the only one I used occasionally was Hack. So I wouldn't worry too much about it, but if you pull a dupe of a 20%+ health cutter, you may want to consider keeping them. Farmable socket locations * See notes on super-evolved version Other guides/reviews * See notes on super-evolved version Trivia * The fourth legend, released in September'15. }} Category:Random Damage Category:Power Move Category:Attack Boost Category:Reduce Special Charge Time Category:Voiced Characters